Dragon's Shrine
by Ambrosius Malachai
Summary: One Shot. After the defeat of lullaby Team Natsu decides to accept a mission so they can work on their teamwork. The mission this time is to defeat a group of Zeref Followers that are terrorizing a town while they are performing some type of Ritual in a Shrine that seems to be a place to worship Dragons.


**A/N Hello again I'm writing my second one shot while waiting for my fanfic A Kingdom In Peril to get some reviews. If you've looked at my profile you will know that while I write the A Kingdom In Peril I will also be writing one shots. Once I finish the fanfic I will put up a poll for the readers to vote which One-shot they want me to turn into my next story.**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Monster Speech"**

'**Monster Thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail that belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

After the defeat of the demon lullaby Team Natsu has accepted another mission so as to increase the teamwork between the members of the team. Team Natsu has now arrived at a small town for their second mission as a team. The mission this time is to defeat a group of Zeref Followers that have been terrorizing the people of the village, simple enough or so they thought.

"Well we're finally here," Erza calmly stated, "Me and Natsu will head towards the town hall to speak to the mayor so we can find out the details of our mission." "While we do this Gray, you and Lucy try to find a place to stay so we have a place to store our luggage and a place to sleep for the night," Erza ordered the pair.

Once Erza was done giving orders they split up into the respective pairs to carry out the orders. While Gray and Lucy headed towards what looked like an Inn, Natsu and Erza headed towards the large building with a sign reading Town Hall on it. Once they entered the building they were greeted by the Mayor's secretary, "Right this way the Mayor has been waiting for your arrival."

The Fairy Tail mages then followed the secretary towards the Mayor's office. Once they entered they saw a man sitting behind a desk who looked to be around 50 of age and his hair mostly gray from age, he wore a brow suit and a white shirt underneath it. While he greeted them they noticed that his hazel eyes were filled with what they could only described as a deep sense of sorrow.

'Is it worst then we thought' Erza questioned to herself wondering what must have happened for this man to be so filled with sadness. "Sir what exactly does this mission require from us," Erza inquired to the aging man. "We need you to attack a group of Zeref Followers that have settled at a shrine not far from this town, they have kidnapped some of our men to use as slaves for whatever they are doing at the shrine," the mayor said, then Erza found the reason for the man's sadness, "One of the men captured by these wizards was my son, please free out people from these monsters."

Unknown to both Natsu and the Mayor was that Erza already planned to fight the wizards, because at the mention of slaves Erza started to remember some of the unpleasant memories from her time at the Tower of Heaven while she was younger. Her past as a slave is something she has told no one from the guild and doesn't plan to unless it affects the guild or her team.

"We accept the mission and will head out tonight so we can use the cover of darkness to infiltrate the shrine so as to not allow harm to come to the captured slaves," Erza stated with determination. After hearing Erza accept the mission the Mayor's eyes turned from despair to hope at the thought of his people and his son being saved. "Alright I'm all fired up," Natsu roared with enthusiasm at the thought of a fight with the dark mages.

"Natsu, let's go and meet up with Gray and Lucy and wait for it to get dark, like I said before we will use the cover of darkness to sneak our way in," Erza told the young fire dragon before walking out of the Town Hall and towards the Inn that they saw Gray and Lucy head towards before.

Once Natsu reached the Inn he immediately got into one of his fights with Gray that always seem to happen whenever the two are in the same room, "What was that you pervert," Natsu said while glaring at the man who was without a shirt, "don't call me a pervert and I said you smell and that you would alert the mages before we even get close to the shrine you idiot," Gray retorted. Then the two were butting heads and glaring at each other until Erza asked while giving one of her death glares at the pair, "Natsu, Gray are you fighting in front of me."

Once both of them heard the scarlet requip mages voice both of them turned towards her and gulped at the sight of her glare. Then both of them threw and arm around the others neck and acted like best friends while nervously answering her, "You must be seeing things we're just playing around like all friends do," "Aye."

'Great here comes Happy two again' Lucy thought while sweat dropping at their reactions. "Messing around like friends hmm yes your right I see ok then, but don't let me catch you fighting," Erza nodded in understanding then said the last part with her glare back on her face. Both of them then let out a sigh of relief for not having to face the Erza's wrath.

"Get some sleep we will leave around 10," Erza told them before heading towards the room she's sharing with Lucy. All of them then went to the respective rooms with Gray and Natsu in one room and Erza and Lucy in another. Once the clock struck 10 all of them were at the entrance of the Inn with their gear strapped on and ready to carry out their mission.

"Hey by the way what was the shrine for in the first place," Lucy asked Erza curious as to what the shrine was built for in the first place. "Hmm it's really known what the shrine was built for, but I believe it was a shrine built to worship Dragons," Erza stated while glancing at Natsu for his reaction at the mention of Dragons. Natsu's reaction at first was a widening of the eyes then his trademark grin was on his face 'I wonder if I can find any leads to where Igneel is' he wondered.

Once they made it towards the entrance of the shrine Erza told the others to stay in a group of bushes while she scouts out the shrine so she can try to locate the slaves without worry about any of them causing any kind of destruction that would alert their enemies. Erza left and headed towards the shrine while the others waited. "So how many do you think there will be," Lucy nervously questioned the dragon slayer. "Hmm, I think the mayor said there were about 20 in all," Natsu replied while trying to remember the details he heard from the Mayor.

Just after Natsu said this Erza returned, "Ok their seems to be a patrol of 10 of them as guards while the rest looked to be performing some kind of ritual in the main room of the shrine, the slaves were in a room off to the side and it looks like they were asleep." "Whatever the ritual is it can't be good we should split up into groups off two, me and Natsu will save the slaves then take out the 10 guards that are patrolling, while we are doing this Gray and Lucy will head towards the Main room and try to somehow slow or stop the ritual until me and Natsu regroup with you and take out the rest of the mages," Erza explained the plan to them.

Gray and Lucy headed towards the door in the center of the shrine while Natsu and Erza headed towards a door on the right side that will take them towards the room where the slaves are. Natsu and Erza quickly made it towards the room where the slaves were being kept without being seen or alerting any of the guards, once the entered the room they quietly woke the slaves trying to keep the quiet for the fear of alarming the guards.

Once all the slaves were up they led the slaves back towards the way they entered this time knocking out any guards they came across, Natsu using well placed blows with his fists and Erza using the flat side of the sword she requipped. Once they exited the shrine they let the now freed slaves head back towards the town and their families. Natsu and Erza then headed back towards the shrine towards the door that Gray and Lucy used earlier.

Once Natsu and Erza arrived they saw a fight going on between the Fairy Tail wizards and the Zeref followers, with half of the Zeref followers already beaten and unable to fight. Gray was using his ice make lances to attack multiple enemies at once while Lucy had ended up summoning Taurus to fight. At the back of the room watching all of this was a mage that looked like the leader of the dark mages. He was tall with black hair and black eyes, he wore a black hooded cloak with the hood currently down. His hair was styles in long spikes with his hair covering his right eye.

"Gray, Lucy are you alright," Erza questioned when seeing her teammates fighting the mages. "Yah we're fine, just take out the leader we've got these guys," Gray shouted back while taking out another mage with an ice make: hammer. Natsu nodding towards his rival then lit his hands on fire and charged at the leader, "Your ritual is ruined give up and just let me kick your ass already," Natsu grinned.

"Ruined," the man asked while blocking his fist with his bare hand, "Hardly the ritual is actually almost complete only one thing is needed now." At hearing this Erza frowned, "What is it you are trying to achieve." "First let me ask you, do you know why this shrine was built for in the first place," the man asked.

"Yah it's a place to worship Dragon's so stop defiling it," Natsu shouted. "Ah, now that is where you're wrong," the man stated while dodging all the blows Natsu sent towards the Man, "this shrine was first built as a way to kill dragons." At hearing this Natsu became enraged, because if this shrine is to kill dragons then whatever the ritual is could maybe even harm Igneel, "_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" **_Natsu roared while throwing a punch that was stronger and faster than all the others before it.

Finally Natsu was able to land a hit, and this time the man was thrown across the room before slamming into the wall. The man got up from the newly created hole in the wall and was slightly hurt with his head bleeding a small trail of blood that went down the side of his head.

The man was about to use his own magic that he hasn't been using so far but was stopped when Erza appeared beside him and tried to slash him with her sword. "You still haven't explained what you're planning to do," she told the man while slashing countless times with her blade only for the man to dodge like he was doing earlier with Natsu's fists.

"Well this shrine was originally built to seal dragons in the bodies of humans so as to make them vulnerable to kill, but instead the human would become stronger and more powerful by using the strength of the dragon inside of him." At this Erza gasped finally starting to understand the mages plans but then she frowned at a very important key detail that was missing, "But there is no dragon around for you to use."

Hearing this the man broke out into laughter making Erza even more confused. "Tell me have you ever heard of the dragon Acnologia, the black dragon that Zeref commanded," the man asked the pair. Natsu was confused because he had never heard of the name not even from Igneel, while Erza was shocked by hearing that name. She had heard rumors and tales told about the dragon that could even destroy a continent by itself.

"Well I have learned a spell that was used by the Great Zeref himself that he used to summon the great Dragon to his side," the man shouted for all to hear, "With the ritual complete all that's needed is to summon Acnologia which has also just completed, tremble in fear for now I shall seal the black dragon of the apocalypse inside myself." The man then disengaged himself from his deadlock with Erza and made his way to the alter in the shrine.

Behind him a giant portal appeared, the portal was menacing with black lighting running across it from the amount of power of that which is being summoned. Then a giant black claw shot out of the portal and then another and finally a head came through. By this time Gray and Lucy were able to defeat the rest of the dark mages and were about to help with the leader but then stopped in terror as they saw the dragon stepping out of the portal.

When Natsu saw the dragon he felt no joy only fear at the menacing aura that was coming from it, this aura was nothing like Igneels, this aura only made Natsu think of death and destruction. The leader of the dark mages then started to activate the ritual that would allow him to gain all the strength from the magnificent being that stood before him.

The next thing that happened was not something he could ever have seen coming with how much concentration he was putting into the ritual, because once at the last second before he completely activated the ritual he was hit from the side by another one of Natsu's fire dragon iron fists knocking him off the altar where Natsu now stood. It was too late though the ritual was completed and now instead of the dark mage having the dragon sealed inside of him with its infinite power, Natsu instead was on the receiving end of the ritual.

The next thing that happened had everyone speechless because the dragon's body started to become ethereal and was then sucked into the young dragon slayer. With a final roar from Acnologia the sealing was complete and Natsu now had the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and all of its magic sealed inside of him.

Natsu then started falling to the ground with all of his friends shouting in worry while rushing towards him to catch him before he fell.

"**How careless of me to let myself be trapped inside the body of some pathetic human"**

That was the last thing he heard before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N And that's a wrap. There we got one-shot number two is now complete, and I still got 2 more ideas that I plan to make. So yah this would take place after the lullaby arc and before the demon island arc (galuna island I think it was called). So yah if I were to turn this into a story it would begin with him waking up and coming to terms with his new companion that would be sealed inside of his body, then he and the group would go and do the s-class mission. Well please R&R and no flames either please. Just tell me what you think of the story. Until next time.


End file.
